


Mission: Saving His Butt

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka is on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Saving His Butt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiZoe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChibiZoe).



** Mission: Saving His Butt **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Iruka is on a mission. Written for ChibiZoe_

 _Author’s Note: Possible out-of-characterness, innuendo, and general exaggeration._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 11 October 2007_

 _Rating: T_

Iruka was on a mission.

And it wasn’t just from the Hokage, either.

No, this one went beyond that.

This mission had three objectives: One, stop Yamato from grabbing his butt in front of the children. Two, stop Kakashi from grabbing his butt in front of the children. Three, keep the children from seeing any butt-grabbing or other inappropriate behaviour for the entirety of the escort mission.

This mission was at _least_ a B-ranked one, and it was probably as close to being an S-ranked mission you could get without blood.

Iruka took it very seriously.

Never mind that he hadn’t gotten laid in over a week now. Never mind that both of his lovers were looking more and more sexually frustrated (and thus, more hot) as the days progressed. Never mind that simple things were starting to make him think about inappropriate activities (he still was mortified about the last though—it had involved pond weed and granite) and it was getting to the point that _everything_ sounded like innuendo and _everything_ reminded him of sex.

The _important_ thing was that a very rich and paranoid couple had insisted on and had paid top dollar for the Copy Ninja and two other high ranking ninjas to escort their children to their new house. Iruka knew his job in the matter was not because he was high ranking, but because Kakashi was hopeless with children under thirteen—and all three were under eight years old—and Yamato was only good with the children when they weren’t screaming or crying or smelly or needing discipline or screaming or whining or crabby or tired or frustrated.

Hence, Iruka accompanying them on the mission, leading to his own essential mission of protecting his butt from gropage.

It was tough, especially with the two ninjas getting more and more persistent in their pursuit of getting into Iruka’s pants and if getting into to his pants was not going to happen, at least getting in some good fondling.

Iruka felt victorious for all of ten minutes after they had delivered the children to their doting parents.

Then he found himself sandwiched between Kakashi and Yamato, both intent of making up for lost time.

Iruka decided then he had a new mission; make sure that they forgave him for not letting them have their way.

_x Fin x_


End file.
